The present invention relates to an integrated vehicle power system for use in a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) unit or system of a vehicle.
Truck drivers that move goods across the country may be required to pull over at various times along their journey so as to rest so that they do not become too fatigued. Common places for truck drivers to rest include rest stops, toll plazas, and the like. However, these locations usually do not have any accommodations for the drivers, and as a result they usually remain inside the cab of the truck inside a sleeping compartment. To provide the driver with maximum comfort, the sleeping compartment should be temperature controlled so that the environment in the truck is conducive for the driver to get the rest he or she needs.
Currently, trucks tend to use engine-belt driven compressors for the air conditioning system to circulate and pump refrigerant throughout the vehicle to cool the driving compartments. In addition, an engine-belt driven pump can circulate engine waste heat throughout the driving compartments when heating is required. Unfortunately, these systems have the drawback of not being able to operate when the engine is turned off. As a result, the driver has the choice of either keeping the engine running (which requires additional fuel) so as to run the temperature control system or turning the engine off and not using the air conditioning or heating systems (which can make the driver uncomfortable).